Silence
by sarabdp
Summary: By @Loten. A guerra acabou e Hermione está de volta à escola por um ano para terminar sua educação e fazer seus NEWTs, porque todos nós sabemos que ela faria isso. Severus sobreviveu (naturalmente) e está de volta onde ele pertence como o mestre de Poções...


Às vezes, o último par de anos quase parecia ter sido um sonho.

Hermione olhou em volta da sala de aula brevemente antes de voltar os olhos para o trabalho, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. Desta vez, no ano passado, ela estava fugindo, sendo perseguida por ladrões e Comensais da Mortes, seus melhores amigos estavam tentando encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes remanescentes quando eles não tinham ideia do que eles estavam procurando, enquanto a Ordem da Fênix se desfez em confusão após o assassinato de Dumbledore, com seus pais na Austrália sem nenhuma memória de quem ela era.

E agora ela tomava notas sobre poções de Cura, preparando-se para fazer seus N.I.E.M.s no final do verão, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É certo que algumas coisas estavam estranhas. Para começar, ela era a estudante mais velha presente por quase dois anos. Como os outros, ela teve uma escolha, ela poderia voltar a Hogwarts por um ano e depois fazer os exames, ou receber uma nota aproximada baseada em seu desempenho acadêmico até aquele momento e entrar em qualquer trabalho que ela gostasse como um veterano de guerra condecorado. Ninguém ficou surpreso por ela ter escolhido voltar e fazer isso corretamente, igualmente, ninguém ficou surpreso por ela ter sido a única em seu ano a fazê-lo. A maior parte do ano também tinha escolhido não voltar, incluindo tristemente Ginny e Luna, então ela estava bem e verdadeiramente sozinha. Na verdade, apenas cerca de metade dos ex-alunos haviam retornado, e os únicos sonserinos no castelo eram da nova entrada dos primeiros anos, a Casa inteira havia se recusado por unanimidade a voltar, com muitos transferindo para Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. Havia rumores de que o conselho de administração havia tentado abolir totalmente a Casa Sonserina e apenas os outros três, mas a diretora McGonagall recusara.

Hogwarts não era a máquina estabelecida que tinha sido. Era março e, no entanto, apenas mais ou menos um mês desde o início do primeiro mandato do ano, o termo do outono simplesmente não havia acontecido. Houve muitos reparos necessários para apagar os sinais de batalha, e demorou para localizar todos aqueles que haviam fugido ou desaparecido e descobrir quem ainda estava vivo. E todos, professores e alunos, precisavam de tempo para se recuperar fisicamente e psicologicamente da guerra antes que a vida voltasse ao normal - em alguns casos, um único ano provavelmente não era longo o suficiente.

Ron e Harry deveriam estar aqui com ela, ela refletiu baixinho. Era muito estranho estar aqui sem eles. Mas ela sempre soube que nunca seria capaz de convencê-los a voltar à escola quando não precisassem, e fora mais fácil não tentar, eles mergulharam direto no programa de treinamento dos aurores e pareciam prestes a brilhar. Nada os mantinha aqui de qualquer maneira, a devoção de Harry ao castelo não exigia sua presença física, e tinha sido manchada pelas memórias da batalha. Para onde Harry foi, Ron também, e ela e Ron não duraram até o seu décimo nono aniversário em setembro. Em retrospectiva, o rompimento deles tinha sido inevitável, mesmo sem os traumas e perdas da guerra, eles não estavam tão bem adaptados como esperavam que fossem. Ela estava aliviada por eles terem conseguido se manter amigos, e tinha sido uma boa experiência. Ela sentia falta dele às vezes, mas sentia mais falta de Harry, ela não tinha ninguém para conversar aqui agora.

Uma voz suave interrompeu seus pensamentos errantes. - Senhorita Granger.

Surpreendida, Hermione olhou para cima e encontrou seu professor de Poções na frente de sua mesa. - Senhor?

\- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

\- Eu... eu não ouvi você, senhor. Sinto muito.

Houve um breve e estranho silêncio. Não era de surpreender que ela não o tivesse ouvido. A voz do professor Snape era pouco mais do que um sussurro, nos dias de hoje, cortesia de Nagini abrindo sua garganta. Era muitas vezes difícil ouvi-lo, especialmente se você tivesse uma aula da tarde e ele estivesse tentando conversar com as aulas o dia todo. E ela sabia que não estava escutando de qualquer maneira, às vezes ela achava difícil se concentrar em algo por muito tempo agora.

\- Obviamente não - disse Snape finalmente. Sua voz podia estar quase acabando, mas ainda podia conter todas as nuances possíveis de irritação fria e sedosa, e seus olhos negros estavam tão duros e inexpressivos como sempre. - Eu tenho muito poucas expectativas de meus alunos, Srta. Granger, mas espero que você preste atenção.

\- Sinto muito, senhor - ela repetiu, olhando para baixo. Ela não conseguia mais encontrar os olhos dele, não que tivesse sido fácil, toda vez que ela fazia isso, ela se lembrava da Casa dos Gritos, e vigiando o ombro de Harry enquanto seus olhos se encheram de dor antes que a vida os deixasse.

\- Você vai estar - ele respondeu, zombando dela quando ela olhou para cima novamente. - Detenção, aqui, esta noite. Nove horas. - Virando-se, ele voltou para a frente da sala de aula e retomou sua palestra.

Isso foi outra coisa que mudou, Hermione refletiu, mantendo a cabeça baixa e tentando não corar enquanto ouvia sua voz suave. Ela nunca teve uma detenção antes, por mais chocante que fosse para qualquer um que tivesse corrido com Harry e Ron por anos. _Droga._

Exatamente às nove da noite, Hermione bateu hesitante na porta entreaberta da sala de aula de Poções e olhou para dentro. Snape estava trabalhando em sua mesa. Ele olhou para cima impaciente e fez um sinal brusco, apontando sem palavras para o banco imediatamente à sua frente. Intrigada, ela se aproximou bastante cautelosamente, o banco estava vazio, sem nenhum sinal dos trabalhos repulsivos e bagunçados que Snape costumava designar para detenções. A porta bateu atrás dela, fazendo-a pular, engolindo, ela se sentou no gesto do professor. - O que você quer que eu faça, senhor? - ela perguntou.

\- Nada - ele respondeu suavemente.

\- Senhor?

Ele sorriu para ela. - Nada, senhorita Granger - ele repetiu. - Você vai ficar parada e você ficará quieta.

Hermione olhou para ele em confusão por um longo momento antes de entender _. Seu desgraçado_ , ela pensou com tristeza com uma espécie de admiração irritada, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com malícia. Ele não poderia ter escolhido uma punição pior, ela odiava ter nada para fazer. Especialmente agora, quando sua concentração estava tão pobre, seus pensamentos às vezes vagavam em território perigoso. - Por quanto tempo, senhor? - ela perguntou rigidamente, tentando o seu melhor para não mostrar sua irritação, ela preferia ter estripado sapos.

\- Até que eu diga o contrário, naturalmente - ele disse em sua voz suave e levemente rouca. - Em silêncio e sem se mexer. - Voltando sua atenção para sua mesa, ele pegou sua pena mais uma vez e resolveu ignorá-la, enquanto ela tentava ficar confortável e preparada para suportar uma noite verdadeiramente horrível.

Quando ela olhou esperançosamente para o relógio o que pareceu várias horas mais tarde e descobriu que eram apenas quinze minutos, Hermione se perguntou se sua sanidade iria sobreviver esta noite. Ela estava olhando ao redor da sala, apesar de suas ordens de não se mexer, mas exceto pelo sexto ano sob o comando de Slughorn, essa sala não tinha mudado desde o primeiro ano e não havia nada nela que ela não tivesse visto mil vezes antes. Ela não passaria por Snape para mantê-la aqui muito depois da meia-noite só porque ele podia, mas isso não a incomodava muito, ela normalmente não conseguia dormir até então, de qualquer maneira.

Sem nada para fazer e nada mais para olhar, ela olhou de volta para Snape. Normalmente isso era um tanto arriscado, ele sempre sabia quando estava sendo observado, ela aprendeu ao longo dos anos que se ela precisasse fazer uma pergunta sobre a poção em que estavam trabalhando e ele não estava prestando atenção, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era olhar para ele até que ele olhasse para cima, mas ele pediu desta vez. Mesmo por seus padrões, essa detenção foi apenas rancorosa, embora brilhante de uma maneira maligna.

O mestre de Poções a estava ignorando, pelo menos, ela não poderia ter lidado com isso se ele estivesse se regozijando com seu desconforto, mas ele estava focado em seu trabalho e o arranhão de sua pena era o único som na sala de aula silenciosa. Ela tinha pensado quando veio pela primeira vez que ele estava marcando ensaios, mas ele parecia estar fazendo anotações sobre algo, ocasionalmente parando para considerar o que ele escreveu ou para atravessar alguma coisa. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele estaria fazendo isso, estivesse ela lá ou não, embora provavelmente em seu escritório, e não na sala de aula.

Mesmo agora, Hermione refletiu, esse homem era um completo enigma. Apesar de tudo que aprenderam sobre ele a partir das memórias que ele deu a Harry, Snape não mudou nada. Ele ainda era tão severo, frio, sarcástico e antipático como sempre, e igualmente indiferente a ele. Aparentemente, um ou dois membros da Ordem tentaram falar com ele sobre tudo isso, Harry também, naturalmente, e todos foram rejeitados com um silêncio de pedra que se transformou em grosseria aberta, se eles continuassem pressionando. Muito claramente, ele não planejara sobreviver à sua pequena confissão e agora parecia determinado a fingir que nada disso jamais acontecera.

Ela nem sabia por que ele estava ali. Ele claramente nunca gostou de seu trabalho, e isso também não havia mudado. Ela estava inclinada a acreditar no boato de que McGonagall não tinha escolha a não ser pedir para ele voltar, já que nenhum outro ex-sonserino estava disposto a ensinar aqui, todos ficaram surpresos quando Slughorn declarou com raiva que ele não voltaria e tentar lidar com as consequências depois que toda a sua Casa foi injustamente aprisionada durante a batalha final apenas por ser sonserinos. Ninguém havia percebido que o velho bruxo tinha moral antes. Outros rumores disseram que Snape não teve escolha a não ser implorar por seu antigo emprego porque ninguém mais o contrataria, mas Hermione duvidou disso, mesmo que suas habilidades e qualificações não fossem o suficiente para ele ganhar a vida em outro lugar, apesar de sua reputação, seu orgulho nunca o teria deixado implorar.

Se alguma coisa ele era menos popular agora do que ele tinha sido antes. Sim, agora todos sabiam a verdade do que realmente acontecera, que ele de fato havia salvado todos eles, e a um custo terrível para si mesmo, mas permaneceu o fato de que ele havia feito algumas coisas realmente terríveis. Agora havia crianças na escola que haviam sido torturadas por ele. Algumas de seus amigos - Neville, Ginny, Luna - precisaram de muita ajuda médica para se recuperar do que ele havia feito com eles. E ele tornara as coisas piores para si mesmo, recusando-se categoricamente a falar sobre isso, chegando ao ponto de contrariar alguns repórteres do Profeta quando absolutamente não o deixariam em paz, e dando um bocado de abuso a alguém da Ordem que tentou falar com ele.

Snape se moveu, distraindo-a, ela automaticamente desviou o olhar, preocupada que ele perdesse a paciência, mas quando nada aconteceu ela olhou para cima novamente através de seus cílios. Tirou o roupão e deixou-o preso nas costas da cadeira, depois estendeu a mão para deslizar um dedo por baixo do colarinho apertado do casaco e da camisa, puxando levemente o tecido como se para aliviá-lo antes de desfazer um par de botões em sua garganta. Quando ele abriu um pouco o pescoço de suas roupas, Hermione viu as marcas avermelhadas em sua pele pálida e piscou, surpresa, ela não percebeu que ele ainda tinha as cicatrizes da mordida de Nagini. Ela havia passado muito tempo no mundo mágico, ela refletiu, ela estava acostumada demais a magia, sendo capaz de curar tudo. Estúpida, realmente, dado que ela tinha duas cicatrizes próprias que não tinham cicatrizado adequadamente e, dado que sua voz estragada mostrava que sua garganta não tinha cicatrizado, mas ela não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Quando Snape voltou sua atenção para suas anotações, ela estudou seu pescoço, reprimindo um arrepio quando se lembrou de ver a cobra cortando sua garganta. Obviamente, a ferida não tinha sido tão ruim quanto parecia, já que ele havia sobrevivido, mas havia muito sangue e o jeito que ele gritara... _Não. Não pense sobre isso._ Hermione estava acostumada a reprimir memórias desagradáveis a essa altura, e começou a recitar números primos em sua cabeça, concentrando-se nela até que o aperto momentâneo em sua garganta passou e ela relaxou mais uma vez.

Meia hora se arrastou, dolorosamente devagar. Snape ainda estava trabalhando em silêncio, ele olhara para ela com uma expressão irritada uma ou duas vezes e dissera-lhe que se mexia uma vez, mas agora, ao se ver observando-o novamente, ele parecia totalmente absorvido naquilo em que estava trabalhando e quase parecia não saber que ela estava ali, não que ela fosse tola o suficiente para acreditar nisso por um segundo. Este era Snape, afinal de contas. Vê-lo assim era interessante, de uma maneira estranha, quando ele não estava zombando ou estalando, ele parecia quase como outra pessoa.

Agora ele estava franzindo a testa ligeiramente, os ombros ligeiramente curvados enquanto se inclinava sobre suas anotações e seu cabelo sujo empurrado para trás atrás das orelhas para fora do caminho, toda sua atitude de foco, concentração relaxada. Ele estivera preguiçosamente arranhando as cicatrizes em seu pescoço antes, não como se estivessem realmente coçando, mas aparentemente por hábito, mas ele havia parado isso agora e estava focado inteiramente em seu trabalho enquanto sua pena arranhava o pergaminho.

Hermione observou seu rosto, curiosamente agora, como todos os outros primeiros anos, aprendera a olhar o professor Snape o mínimo possível, por segurança, e nunca prestara muita atenção a ele antes. A ponte arqueada do nariz de gancho não era bem reta, não era realmente muito perceptível, mas obviamente tinha sido quebrado e mal definido no passado. Sua pele pálida não tinha muito do aspecto doentio e amarelado que outrora o caracterizara, mas ele também não tinha exatamente um brilho saudável, e seu rosto era fino e quase magro. Foram as sombras sob seus olhos que atraíram o olhar dela, agora ela estava realmente prestando atenção pela primeira vez, ele parecia muito cansado. Não da maneira de alguém que ficou acordado por muito tempo ou que perdera uma hora ou duas de sono, essas eram as sombras profundas de alguém que não dormira bem em semanas, se não meses.

 _Talvez até anos, no caso dele_ , ela pensou enquanto o observava. Afinal, ele deve ter estado sob uma quantidade verdadeiramente insana de estresse, atuando como um agente duplo em tais circunstâncias perigosas por três anos, o último ano do qual deve ter sido gasto completamente sozinho, depois que ele matou Dumbledore o isolou de seus aliados. Pelo menos ela tinha Harry e Ron a maior parte do tempo, e o conhecimento de que ela tinha amigos e familiares em algum lugar esperando quando ela era capaz de retornar a eles. Mas Snape... ele não poderia ter ninguém. Realmente, agora que ela pensava sobre isso, era um milagre que ele fosse sensato, e dificilmente surpreendente que ele fosse tão desagradável para as pessoas.

Pensativamente mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto estudava o rosto dele, ela se perguntou se os buracos escuros sob seus olhos também vinham dos pesadelos. Desde que foi pega e mantida na Mansão Malfoy, ela não tinha conseguido dormir bem, e seus sonhos poderiam ser horríveis, forçando-a a reviver a batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, Bellatrix torturando-a, vendo Snape sangrando até a morte na Casa, o horror sangrento da batalha final... e quão pior deve ser a memória de seu professor? Mesmo agora, ninguém realmente sabia ao certo o que aconteceu entre os Comensais da Morte, mas se até a metade dos rumores fosse verdade...

Abruptamente Hermione percebeu que Snape estava olhando para ela, retornando seu olhar com firmeza. Ele parecia levemente irritado, mas não tanto quanto ela esperava, ele não estava nem com cara feia, pelo menos não muito. Aqueles olhos negros sempre eram duros e frios até certo ponto, mas misturados a isso agora eram algo especulativo e quase pensativo, ele quase parecia curioso, e ela percebeu surpresa que ele a estava estudando da mesma maneira que ela o estava estudando.

Ele parecia estar no processo de resolver um quebra-cabeça, na verdade. Ela sabia que ele era um Legilimens realizado, mas não havia peso em seu olhar, nenhum senso de que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos, francamente ela não podia imaginar por que ele se incomodaria. Ele pousou a pena com cuidado e juntou as mãos na mesa à sua frente, continuando a observá-la, e ela desviou o olhar, não estava deixando ela desconfortável, mas também não gostava muito _. Tímida, suponho,_ ela admitiu, ela estava olhando rudemente.

Snape empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou, se espreguiçando, e ela olhou para ele, o relógio dela dizia que ainda não eram dez. Certamente ele não a deixaria sair depois de menos de uma hora? Lentamente, ele deu a volta para ficar na frente de sua mesa antes de mudar seu peso para se encostar na borda, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e continuando a olhá-la com uma curiosidade ligeiramente mais aberta enquanto ele distraidamente arranhava as cicatrizes em seu pescoço novamente.

Havia algo muito estranho nisso, Hermione refletiu quando ela olhou para ele incerta. A atmosfera mudara sutilmente e ela não sabia por quê. Parte disso era apenas a falta de raiva de Snape, ele sempre parecia irritado com tudo, em público, e ela nunca esteve sozinha com ele antes de vê-lo um pouco mais relaxado. Mas havia mais do que isso, algo que estava afetando... finalmente, ela se deu conta. Ela não estava escondendo nada dele. Snape sabia tudo o que ela passou no ano passado, e ninguém mais realmente fez.

Até os garotos não sabiam de tudo. Ela nunca contou a Rony o quanto ela o odiava por se afastar deles do jeito que ele tinha, mesmo agora ela não tinha realmente perdoado por isso, ela tinha acabado de seguir em frente e ignorou, porque não poderia ser perdoado. Harry também não sabia disso, e ele não sabia o quanto ela tinha achado, solitária e assustada. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que Bellatrix havia feito com ela também, eles ouviram os gritos dela, mas ela mentiu e disse a eles que haviam sido apenas algumas rodadas do Cruciatus - _'apenas' uma Imperdoável! Bem, tudo bem, não é?_ Eles não sabiam quantas vezes ela tinha realmente sido amaldiçoada, ou sobre Bella esculpindo 'sangue-ruim' em seu braço. Eles não sabiam que ela ainda tinha uma cicatriz de onde Dolohov a havia amaldiçoado no Ministério também. E eles não sabiam como ela estava sozinha neste ano, ela manteve suas cartas alegres, como fez com seus pais, que não sabiam praticamente nada do que havia acontecido.

Ninguém mais em sua vida sabia muito. Ela não falou sobre isso para ninguém. Ao longo do período, todos os seus antigos professores tinham encontrado desculpas para falar com ela e ver como ela estava, e ela havia dito a eles tudo o que estava fazendo, realmente. Ela fingiu que estava tudo bem, mesmo para seus amigos, sem mencionar os pesadelos ou os problemas de concentração ou os ataques ocasionais de ansiedade. Não tinha sido difícil, ela passou metade de sua vida fingindo saber o que estava acontecendo, fingindo estar confiante e segura de si mesma, fingindo não se importar quando as pessoas zombavam dela.

Sua pretensão nunca enganou Snape. Alguns dos comentários que ele deixou em seus ensaios ao longo dos anos deixaram isso claro. E pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para ela agora, ela ainda não estava enganando ele, seus olhos pareciam estar olhando diretamente através de todas as suas defesas. Sozinho de todos na Ordem, ele sabia o que ela tinha passado. Ele estivera observando os três durante a maior parte do ano, quantas vezes pudesse, ela tinha certeza disso, mesmo que suas memórias não tivessem explicitamente dito isso. E o retrato de Phineas teria sido relatado a ele regularmente, e ele teria ouvido falar sobre a tortura dela, provavelmente da própria Bellatrix. E, ocorreu a ela, ele provavelmente sabia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo bruxo sobre os efeitos psicológicos de experiências como essa. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse apontado e atribuído a detenção, talvez ele tenha adivinhado por que ela não estava prestando atenção.

Ela não precisava fingir que estava bem. Apenas por essas duas horas, ela não precisou fingir, Hermione ficou surpresa com o quanto mais relaxada ela se sentia, apenas com isso. Olhando em seus olhos calmos, ela pôde reconhecer que ainda estava assustada e irritada e não muito bem, ninguém mais estava em condições de entender.

Isso deve acontecer de duas maneiras também, ela percebeu. Harry deixou escapar o maior segredo na frente de todo o campo de batalha, então agora todo o mundo mágico sabia tudo sobre a dedicação de toda a vida para Lily Potter e seu filho, mas seu amigo insistia em manter os detalhes privados e só ela e Ron tinham visto as lembranças que Snape lhe dera. Harry estava principalmente focado em como isso afetava a ele e sua vida, naturalmente, era compreensível, e a recusa de Snape em falar com ele o mantinha egoísta, ela duvidava que Ron realmente tivesse pensado nisso. Isso significava que ela era provavelmente a única pessoa que realmente tinha considerado exatamente como Snape deve ter sentido por todo esse tempo e que pedágio selvagem no ano passado deve ter tomado sobre ele.

Lentamente, sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo, Hermione empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou, observando o rosto dele incerta. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não se moveu ou disse nada enquanto ela andava ao redor do banco para se apoiar contra ele, espelhando sua postura. Um pouco mais do frio duro em seus olhos havia desaparecido, seus escudos diminuindo um pouco, ele realmente parecia cansado, por trás do interesse aparentemente sincero em seu olhar. Ela não tinha certeza se já o tinha visto tão fácil de ler. Ele deve estar deixando ela ver isso por um motivo, mas por quê?

 _Talvez ele se sinta sozinho também?_ Parecia estranho pensar em Snape sentindo qualquer coisa do tipo, mas Hermione se lembrava de como se sentiu quando viu aquelas memórias pela primeira vez. Ele tinha sido um garoto tão isolado e desajeitado, ela tinha pensado que ele era muito doce, na verdade, se esforçando para ser algo que ele não era, e ele não merecia a maneira como ele tinha sido tratado. Até onde ela sabia, ele ficara isolado a vida toda, e ela duvidava que ele tivesse pessoas perguntando como ele estava se sentindo sobre as coisas. Suportar o que ele tinha passado era milagroso o suficiente, passar por tudo completamente sozinho era quase inacreditável. Ninguém mais teria sido capaz de sobreviver. E até onde ela sabia, ninguém se importava. Deve doer, ter passado por tudo isso e não ser reconhecido por isso, qualquer outra pessoa teria sido saudada como herói e, em vez disso, nada havia mudado. Ele ainda estava preso em uma vida que ele nunca pareceu querer.

Algo brilhou em seus olhos escuros que sugeriam que ela havia adivinhado, um lampejo insinuando a estranha compreensão mútua que parecia ter se formado entre eles. De todos os outros no castelo neste momento, eles eram os únicos que sabiam tudo o que havia acontecido, os únicos dois que não estavam mentindo um para o outro ou guardando segredos um do outro. Os dois únicos que conseguiram entender e apreciar como o outro se sentia.

Então ele sorriu levemente, e ela olhou, ela nunca tinha visto Snape sorrir de verdade antes. Era apenas uma ligeira curva dos lábios de um lado da boca, mas ela alcançou seus olhos, transformando-os de duros e frios em expressivos e profundos, suavizando algumas das linhas ásperas de seu rosto. Ele pareceu quase outra pessoa por um momento, e ela sentiu como se estivesse tendo um breve vislumbre do verdadeiro Snape, possivelmente pela primeira vez em sete anos.

E ela gostou do que viu.

Sua mente começou a balbuciar dúzias de possíveis explicações enquanto ela olhava para ele, algum tipo de pena desarrumada, ou o fato de que ela e Ron haviam terminado há quase seis meses e não havia mais ninguém, nem hormônios, ou só Deus sabia o que. Seu ligeiro sorriso aumentou um pouco, e agora ela estava meio convencida de que ele realmente podia ler seus pensamentos, encontrando-se tentando não sorrir de volta. _Pare de pensar demais. Na verdade, apenas ... pare de pensar._

Não havia necessidade de tornar isso tão complicado. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, não duraria uma vez que essa atmosfera estranha quebrasse, e não precisasse. Eles eram adultos consensuais, ambos machucados e sozinhos, e depois de tudo o que tinham passado, ela sentia que o mundo lhes devia tanto assim. Hermione respirou fundo, não muito certa do que ia dizer, e Snape esticou o braço e colocou os dedos contra os lábios no mais leve toque possível. Seus dedos estavam quentes, e ela podia sentir a leve aspereza de um calo meio formado em um onde descansava contra o lábio inferior. Ela entendeu a dica, não havia necessidade de dizer nada.

Abaixando a mão, Snape gesticulou em direção à porta, inclinando-se ligeiramente para trás, sem fazer qualquer tentativa de se mover. Ele estava dando a ela uma chance de sair. Nenhum deles disse ou fez nada incriminador, ela poderia ir embora agora sem consequências e ela sabia que nenhum deles se referiria a esta noite novamente. Mas se ela saísse agora, não haveria outra chance, isso nunca aconteceria novamente. Hermione hesitou por um momento antes de tomar sua decisão. Endireitando-se de modo que ela não estava mais encostada no banco, ela encontrou seus olhos mais uma vez, lentamente se adiantando e estendendo os dedos para as cicatrizes que marcavam um lado de sua garganta. Ele se encolheu quase imperceptivelmente ao toque dela, mas deixou que ela fizesse isso, meio que fechando os olhos quando sentiu a aspereza do tecido da cicatriz antes de se mover sobre o pescoço para sentir seu pulso saltar rapidamente sob sua mandíbula. Sua garganta se moveu levemente quando ele engoliu, seus olhos se fechando completamente, ele tinha cílios longos. Ela nunca havia notado antes.

Suavemente, a mão dela moveu-se para cima sobre a mandíbula e os planos angulares do rosto dele, e ela colocou a palma da mão contra a bochecha dele, sentindo a leve aspereza do restolho do dia. Ele se inclinou sutilmente em sua mão antes de abrir os olhos, sua expressão não era tão fácil de ler agora, mas aquele leve sorriso tocou o canto de sua boca novamente antes de estender a mão para afastar gentilmente um cacho do rosto dela, não tocando sua pele. Um arrepio de eletricidade correu por sua espinha em resposta e Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonta e sem saber por que não estava nervosa. Isso era absolutamente insano, e não era como se ela tivesse muita experiência de qualquer maneira, e era Snape. Mas, agora, isso não importava. Nada importava mais, apenas isso, enquanto seus dedos percorriam sua bochecha e ao longo de sua mandíbula, antes de pressionar levemente o queixo para levantar o rosto e sentir a respiração dele contra sua pele, ela estava desesperada para se sentir viva novamente.

Seus lábios eram macios contra os dela quando ele a beijou, mais gentilmente do que ela teria esperado se ela já tivesse pensado nisso antes. Não houve agressão ao beijo, nenhuma demanda, apenas a pressão suave de sua boca, e ela se deixou relaxar contra seu corpo enquanto a mão em seu rosto deslizava em seu cabelo e seu outro braço veio ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto. Ele era magro, mas forte, e era bom ser mantido por um tempo. Respirando seu perfume, algo sutil e complexo que a lembrou de um pouco de chuva, ela suspirou contra sua boca enquanto seus lábios se separavam.

Ele não aproveitou, mantendo o beijo gentil quando ele chegou ao fim e levantou a cabeça. Abrindo os olhos, Hermione olhou para ele, perguntando-se novamente por que ela não estava em pânico. Seus olhos escuros ainda estavam calmos enquanto ele procurava seu olhar, mas havia algo mais ali, algo aquecido e intenso que a fez estremecer quando ela sorriu trêmula para ele e lambeu os lábios. Sua mão apertou o cabelo dela com a quantidade certa de pressão antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijá-la mais uma vez. Começou tão suavemente quanto o primeiro, até que ela tentativamente traçou seu lábio inferior com a língua e seu braço apertou ao redor de sua cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo e se tornava muito menos suave.

Ron tinha sido seu primeiro e único amante, e embora não estivessem juntos há muito tempo, tinha sido muito bom no geral, ela gostava muito de estar com ele, mesmo que as coisas não tivessem funcionado emocionalmente. Mas ele nunca a fez se sentir assim. Quando Snape explorou sua boca, ela sentiu uma queimadura lenta começando a se espalhar através dela, pequenos arrepios percorrendo sua espinha enquanto ela o beijava de volta e deslizava os braços ao redor de sua cintura para se aproximar. Por uma vez, ao inferno com as consequências, ela precisava disso, e parecia que ele também, quando seus beijos ficaram mais famintos e ele a apoiou contra o banco em que ela estava sentada.

Estendendo a mão, ela enroscou os dedos no cabelo dele para manter a boca dele na dela, descobrindo distraidamente que não era tão gorduroso quanto parecia, não exatamente limpo, não, mas não tão ruim quanto parecia. E considerando o quão ruim seus dentes pareciam, sua boca tinha um gosto doce e limpo enquanto sua língua deslizava contra a dela, realmente, parecia que ela estava errada sobre quase tudo em relação a esse homem. Ela certamente nunca sonhou que ele poderia beijar assim, quando ela arqueou as costas para pressionar ainda mais perto e reprimiu um gemido.

Ambos estavam começando a respirar pesadamente quando eles quebraram o beijo, e seus olhos estavam queimando agora com a fome aberta que a fez tremer novamente. Estendendo a mão, ele puxou suas vestes abertas e empurrou o tecido de seus ombros, passando por ela para espalhá-lo sobre o banco atrás dela. Hermione tocou as cicatrizes em seu pescoço novamente antes de começar a desfazer os botões de seu casaco, tremendo em antecipação mais do que nervosismo. Snape se moveu para ajudá-la, abrindo rapidamente os botões, mais obviamente agora ansioso quando ela finalmente empurrou o pano pesado de seus ombros e ele descuidadamente deixou cair no chão atrás dele antes de inclinar-se para outro beijo, pegando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes tortos dele.

Tentando não choramingar, ela enfiou os dedos em seus ombros estreitos, retornando seu beijo tão ferozmente quanto podia, ela podia sentir sua ereção pressionando contra ela agora, onde o corpo dele prendia o dela contra o banco, e ela sentiu seu pulso acelerando em reação. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas dela, puxando-a mais firmemente contra ele, e ela ouviu sua respiração engatar antes de ele agarrar seus quadris. Tomando a dica, ela se firmou contra os ombros dele e se contorceu de volta no banco enquanto ele a levantava.

Hermione quase começou a rir, o banco tinha a altura perfeita, e ela não podia deixar de pensar irracionalmente quem o havia projetado dessa maneira. Ela realmente não podia ver Snape ter feito isso deliberadamente, por tudo que seus olhos escuros estavam brilhando com diversão momentânea. Isso serviu para aliviar o clima um pouco, e ela estava sorrindo quando ela chutou os sapatos e colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, puxando o casaco para cima da cabeça. Ela estremeceu quando ele apertou seus quadris contra ela antes de inclinar-se para acariciar seu pescoço, mordendo levemente sua pele e encontrando lugares sensíveis que ela não sabia que estavam lá.

Ele começou a desabotoar sua camisa, respirando com mais força agora, enquanto a puxava para fora do cós de sua saia, e ela percebeu tardiamente que não estava usando o feitiço que normalmente escondia as cicatrizes em seu peito e braço. Ela se sentiu mais aliviada do que preocupada, a razão pela qual ela estava aqui, sentada no banco e beijando entusiasticamente Snape de todas as pessoas, era que ele sabia o que ela tinha passado. Ela sempre se sentiu um pouco culpada por esconder isso de Ron. Certamente Snape não parecia particularmente incomodado quando ele impacientemente empurrou a camisa dela sobre os ombros dela, e ela lutou para sair dela entre os botões dele.

Se ela tivesse tempo para pensar, ela poderia ter começado a se sentir constrangida quando o ar frio das masmorras atingiu sua pele e ela percebeu o quanto ela estava exposta, mas ele já tinha abaixado a cabeça para mordiscar sua clavícula e trabalhar seu caminho para baixo. Sua respiração era quente contra seu decote, e sua mão estava começando a se mover para cima ao longo de sua coxa sob a saia, e ela estava distraída demais para se concentrar em qualquer coisa exceto puxar a camisa aberta e deixar suas mãos atravessarem seu peito e suas costelas ligeiramente proeminentes, antes de ousar chegar mais abaixo e segurá-lo através das calças. Sentiu-se quase dolorosamente duro e ela estremeceu de prazer.

Snape fez um som suave que sua garganta danificada se transformou em um grunhido áspero e se inclinou para ela, empurrando-a para se deitar no banco enquanto sua mão deslizava mais alto e seus dedos começaram a traçar padrões provocantes em sua parte interna da coxa. Beijando-a profundamente mais uma vez, sua outra mão empurrou debaixo de suas costas para trabalhar no fecho de seu sutiã, e ela se arqueou sob ele para lhe dar mais espaço, deslizando as mãos em sua camisa novamente e de costas. Ele estremeceu e quebrou o beijo quando ela sentiu os sulcos e ondulações de bastante cicatriz, empurrando-se para cima e lhe dando um olhar de advertência, ela pegou a dica. Ele não estava confortável com isso, o que era presumivelmente porque ele tinha deixado a camisa.

Sorrindo desculpando-se, Hermione sentou-se para enrolar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enredando a mão em seu cabelo e puxando-o de volta para ela. Ele a beijou mais gentilmente, estendendo as duas mãos para soltar o sutiã e puxá-lo antes de se afastar mais uma vez para olhar para ela, seus olhos escurecendo em apreciação que era um impulso muito bom para o ego. Aquele pequeno meio sorriso tocou seus lábios novamente quando ele viu a visão, e ele limpou a garganta antes de se inclinar para empurrá-la de volta para o banco novamente, abaixando a cabeça para os seios, seu longo cabelo roçava provocativamente em sua pele e a fazia tremer antes de seus lábios se fecharem em torno de seu mamilo e ela lutou para não gemer.

Não, ela nunca se sentira assim, ela quase podia sentir seu cérebro se dissolvendo em uma nuvem de luxúria. Choramingando, ela fez-se desembaraçar os dedos do cabelo dele antes que ela acabasse puxando punhados, cavando as unhas nos ombros dele através da camisa, em vez disso, enquanto ele lambia e chupava e até mordia muito gentilmente. Perdida na sensação de sua boca quente e úmida contra seus seios, ela mal sentiu a palma de sua mão descansando em seu estômago até que a leve ondulação da magia a fez estremecer. Dizia muito sobre ele que ele pensara em contracepção, se ele realmente tivesse perguntado, ela poderia ter dito a ele que não era necessário, já que ela tomava a pílula trouxa por razões hormonais, mas ainda assim era surpreendentemente responsável por ele. Sua mão deslizou sob sua saia mais uma vez, deslizando até sua coxa até que ele pudesse acariciá-la através de sua calcinha e sentir sua excitação, e ela ouviu aquele rosnado quieto em sua garganta novamente quando seu toque enviou um choque de prazer através dela e a fez suspiro suavemente.

A pouca restrição que qualquer um deles havia deixado desapareceu naquele momento. Respirando irregularmente, Snape se endireitou, empurrando a saia ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ela levantava seus quadris para ajudá-lo antes de puxar sua calcinha para baixo sem cerimônia. Chutando-os impacientemente, ela se sentou, tremendo ao ver os olhos dele enquanto ele olhava para ela, e estendeu a mão para abrir o cinto e os botões de suas calças, deliberadamente roçando sua ereção quando ela o fez e sorrindo quando o ouviu assobiar antes que ele afastasse as mãos. Ele enfiou as calças sobre os quadris estreitos, quase desequilibrando-se enquanto lutava para impedir que o emaranhado de roupas o derrubasse, quase rosnando de frustração antes de se libertar.

Ela levou um momento para olhá-lo de cima a baixo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele era magro e cheio de cicatrizes e geralmente parecia que a vida o usara com força, mas seus olhos negros estavam cheios de mais vida do que ela jamais vira em sua expressão, brilhando de desejo e luxúria quando ele a olhou em retorno, e quando seus olhos se moveram para baixo, ela se viu sorrindo novamente. Se os Marotos realmente tivessem conseguido despi-lo nu naquele dia, provavelmente não teria sido tão embaraçoso para Snape quanto eles esperavam. Ele certamente não tinha nada para se envergonhar de lá. Ela encontrou os olhos dele novamente e viu os últimos pedaços de auto controle.

Empurrando-a de volta para o banco, ele se inclinou e a beijou avidamente, seu peso prendendo-a sob seu corpo enquanto sua mão deslizava por sua perna. Fechando os olhos e beijando-o de volta, Hermione colocou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, ofegando em sua boca quando seus quadris se encontraram. Ela o sentiu alcançando entre eles, se atrapalhando para se alinhar antes de empurrar para frente e afundar nela, e ela gemeu de prazer quando seus músculos se esticaram para acomodá-lo. Tinha sido um longo tempo para ela, e ela provavelmente ia ficar dolorida amanhã, mas agora parecia tão bom que ela não se importava.

Ele estava obviamente tentando se mover devagar e dar a ela uma chance de se ajustar, mas ela podia senti-lo tremendo e ouvir sua respiração irregular ficando mais pesada e aparentemente tinha sido um bom tempo para ele também. Além disso, este era Snape, e ser um cavalheiro provavelmente não era algo natural para ele. Cavando os calcanhares na parte de trás de suas coxas por meio de encorajamento, ela arqueou-se sob ele e cravou os dedos nas costas dele, sentindo o tecido fino de sua camisa ficando ligeiramente úmido quando começou a suar. Ele gemeu muito suavemente, tremendo, e empurrou com força, fazendo-a gritar apesar de seus melhores esforços para ficar quieta.

Depois de alguns instantes, eles começaram a encontrar um ritmo mútuo, aprendendo a se mover juntos, e ela se sentiu brevemente grata por quão sólidos os bancos na sala de aula de Poções estavam quando seus movimentos ficaram mais ásperos e sua mão cavou em seu quadril. Agarrando seus ombros, ela fez o seu melhor para encontrar cada impulso, sem palavras insistindo para ele antes de engasgar quando ele encontrou apenas o ângulo certo e atingiu o local perfeito para fazê-la apertar em torno dele. Snape gemeu novamente, estremecendo, e lutou para manter o ritmo que tinha encontrado, mudando seu peso para soltar um braço e se abaixar entre seus corpos para acariciá-la.

A força e o poder em seu corpo magro eram surpreendentes, mas parecia tão bom, ela podia sentir os longos músculos em suas costas flexionando com cada impulso enquanto ele dirigia nela _. Tão perto..._ Hermione não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer, agarrando um punhado de seu cabelo e arrastando a cabeça para beijá-lo novamente. Ele voltou com fome antes de jogar a cabeça para trás, ofegante e obviamente perto de perder o controle. Cada impulso aumentou a sensação de aumentar a pressão. Choramingando, ela olhou para ele, para o desejo aberto e quase frenético e a necessidade em seus olhos, e quando seus dedos combinavam com os movimentos de seus quadris, algo cedeu e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela gritava. Seu corpo se contorceu sob ele enquanto ela arranhava suas costas reflexivamente, tremendo com a intensidade de seu orgasmo.

Quando ela podia se concentrar novamente, Snape ainda estava se movendo, muito mais devagar agora. Ele se balançou contra ela, olhando para ela, e quando ela encontrou os olhos dele, uma sugestão de sorriso tocou sua expressão quando ele começou a acelerar o ritmo mais uma vez. Ele se ergueu em seus braços, ainda olhando para ela, renovando a força por trás de cada impulso, e enquanto os últimos tremores de seu clímax diminuíam, ela assistiu com fascinação saciada enquanto sua expressão torcia e sua respiração já pesada ficava mais difícil. Seus quadris empurraram quando ele perdeu seu ritmo cuidadoso, ele fechou os olhos e estremeceu, em seguida, gritou sem palavras em sua voz rouca e macia. Ele empurrou mais uma vez e ela sentiu sua liberação profundamente dentro dela, antes de ele cair para a frente sobre os cotovelos, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Estavam esparramados no banco por alguns minutos, acalmando-se. Hermione podia sentir sua respiração contra o pescoço e se encontrou sorrindo preguiçosamente enquanto ouvia seus ofegantes gradualmente diminuindo, acariciando a pele úmida de suas costas através de sua camisa agora muito amarrotada. Ele era mais pesado do que um homem tão magro realmente deveria ser, agora o êxtase estava desaparecendo, mas ela não queria pedir a ele que se mudasse ainda, ele estava quente e ela não tinha energia para levantar de qualquer maneira no momento.

Finalmente, lentamente, Snape começou a se soltar dela, endireitando-se com um gemido suave quando se retirou. Lamento vagamente a perda de seu calor, ela se espreguiçou satisfeita, recusando-se a deixar-se pensar porque sabia que provavelmente começaria a entrar em pânico no momento em que o fizesse. Isso tinha sido insano e estúpido, e cada pessoa que ela conhecia ficaria horrorizada e enojada se descobrisse, e não se arrependeria nem um pouco. Ela observou-o enxugar o rosto na manga de sua camisa antes de se curvar para tirar o casaco do chão e encontrar sua varinha, e ficou um pouco surpresa, mas satisfeita quando ele gentilmente dirigiu um cuidadoso feitiço de limpeza para ela antes de cuidar de si mesmo.

Sentando-se, ela puxou as vestes ao redor dos ombros e começou sem remorso invocando sua roupa um tanto dispersa. Sua calcinha era uma causa perdida, e ele tinha dobrado um dos ganchos do sutiã fora de forma, sorrindo para si mesma, ela puxou a saia para baixo o máximo possível sem sair do banco, sem ter certeza de que suas pernas a segurariam ainda com a dor definitiva que podia sentir entre suas coxas. Snape estava observando-a através das cortinas de seu cabelo preto agora bastante desgrenhado quando ele puxou as calças de volta, sua expressão era bastante cautelosa e incerta.

Ocorreu-lhe que ele havia assumido um risco inacreditável ao fazer isso. Se ela saísse do quarto e gritasse estupro, ninguém no mundo mágico inteiro hesitaria por um segundo antes de condená-lo e, dada sua história, ele se encontraria executado ou em Azkaban antes de ter tempo de dizer "advogado". Não parecia haver muito sentido em dizer qualquer coisa. Snape nunca tinha acreditado em palavras, apenas ações, e Hermione realmente não queria falar de qualquer maneira no caso de a realidade desabar sobre elas, se ela fizesse. Em vez disso, resolveu dar-lhe um sorriso que parecia muito mais preguiçoso e mais satisfeito do que ela pretendia, afastando-se devagar do banco e equilibrando-se contra ele antes de pegar sua camisa.

Ele relaxou um pouco, embora sua expressão ainda fosse um pouco cautelosa, e levantou a camisa rapidamente antes de se esticar, seus olhos estavam meio encapuzados com um leve brilho preguiçoso que a fez sorrir um pouco. O que quer que acontecesse agora, pelo menos eles haviam se divertido. Definitivamente tinha valido a pena. Pegando o resto de sua roupa, ela colocou os sapatos de volta e encontrou sua bolsa abandonada, enfiando a calcinha nela e cuidadosamente prendendo seu roupão para esconder seu estado meio vestido antes de se virar para olhar para ele, começando a se perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir. Exteriormente, ela sabia, nada havia mudado, Snape ainda era Snape, ele seria o seu habitual desagradável e abrasivo na próxima vez que o visse, mas havia aquele entendimento indefinível entre eles agora, uma espécie de apreciação mútua de quão ruins suas experiências na guerra tinha sido. As coisas não seriam as mesmas, mesmo que isso nunca acontecesse novamente.

Havia um monte de coisas que ela poderia fazer neste momento, Hermione refletiu, fazendo uma tentativa condenada de suavizar o pior do frizz de seu cabelo encaracolado. Ela poderia dizer que ela assumiu que sua detenção tinha acabado agora. Ela poderia perguntar se ela ganhou grifinória em pontos da Casa, embora duvidasse que ele achasse engraçado, ela não sabia. Ela poderia apenas se afastar, e esperar pela estereotipada caminhada da vergonha para fazê-la se sentir absolutamente infeliz. Ela poderia tentar falar com ele e descobrir se isso aconteceria novamente. Ela poderia até se sentar e continuar a olhar para ele apenas para irritá-lo. Remexendo os emaranhados, ela olhou ao redor da sala para se certificar de que não tinha deixado nada para trás, então se virou para Snape e olhou para ele com firmeza, esperando que ele respondesse, sua cortesia fora um gesto agradável e transmitira com sucesso que ele não pensava mal dela, mas teria que fazer um pouco melhor que isso.

Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, seus olhos estavam protegidos e quase ilegíveis mais uma vez, mas nem mesmo ele conseguia controlar a completa indiferença quando, cinco minutos atrás, ele tinha a língua em sua boca enquanto ele a fodia no banco de uma sala de aula, e até onde ela podia julgar ele não estava mais certo sobre como lidar com as coisas do que ela. Ele olhou para longe o tempo suficiente para levantar o cinto antes de olhar de volta para ela. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para um lado com o mesmo olhar pensativo em seus olhos que ele tinha tido mais cedo naquela noite antes de meio sorrindo e balançando a cabeça quase com tristeza.

Aproximando-se, ele estendeu a mão e colocou os dedos contra os lábios dela mais uma vez, ela podia sentir o cheiro de si em sua mão e sorriu um pouco, pegando a dica e ficando em silêncio. Removendo a mão, ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou, da mesma maneira que fez na primeira vez, gentil ao invés de apaixonado. Ela devolveu na mesma moeda, fechando os olhos e relaxando contra ele, tranquilizada não tanto pelo beijo em si, mas pelo fato de ele ter feito isso, claramente ele não viu nada de errado com suas ações esta noite e ela suspeitou que ele não seria avesso a repetir se ela decidir mais tarde que era o que ela queria. Quando se afastaram, ela olhou nos olhos dele, as pupilas quase indistinguíveis das íris negras, seu rosto estava impassível novamente, mas aqueles olhos escuros sorriam levemente e mantinham um pouco de calor raro, leves vincos tocando os cantos.

Não havia necessidade de dizer nada, eles compartilharam algo raro e indescritível esta noite, e ela não ia esquecer. Retornando seu ligeiro sorriso, ela se virou e saiu do quarto, sentindo-se mais parecida com o seu antigo eu do que havia feito em muito tempo, esse era um segredo que ela não se importaria em manter.


End file.
